Spending Eternity
by randomcat23
Summary: Post Game. Complete. “This whole eternity thing is really going to suck with all you old guys.” Short scenes between Tidus, Jecht, Braska and Auron in the Farplane.
1. The Dive

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

These have been floating around in my head since I started playing the game, yet again. Originally, I was going to post them in one-chapter, but thought it may be better to separate them because each one tackles a very different topic.

* * *

**The Dive**

* * *

Jumping off that airship was the hardest thing Tidus had ever done. Gravity pulled him down but a deeper force tugged at Tidus' heart as he fell through the spiraling clouds. Yellow blurred with white before the figures of Braska, Auron and Jecht—his father—appeared through the haze. A small, true smile shaped the blonde guardian's lips. For at least a few moments, maybe he could enjoy the victory and forget about what he had lost.

A full blown smirk was painted on Jecht's face, pride and something else mixed with the cocky twist of the lips. His hand extended to his son, and Tidus slapped it as he tumbled down to a stop.

They had done it.

Sin was defeated, never to return.

Spira was safe again.

Tidus straightened himself and glanced at each of the men around him. Braska's head tilted in a nod, a warm smile that reached his eyes greeted the younger man. Auron dipped his head as well, but backed away to let Jecht through.

A pair of heavy hands landed soundly on Tidus' shoulders. Slowly, the son met his father's eyes. After ten years they should face-to-face as father and son, not as enemies, not as warrior and beast.

"You did well, boy."

"Yeah, you too." For the first time, Tidus felt he could honestly say he was proud of his father. Another smile broke the teenager's firm mouth.

"Heh, what, are you going to cry, boy?" Jecht smirked and gave a rumbling laugh. "You always did—," he stopped short when a tear escaped clear blue eyes and slid down his son's cheek. Immediately, Jecht's shoulders slumped and he kicked himself mentally. After all these years, he still couldn't pick the right words to say.

* * *

I suppose these will be posted in order of their occurrence, but they really stand alone. The next one should be posted soon!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Story**

* * *

"And Auron just starts hacking away at trees." Tidus waved his arms, imitating the legendary guardian's sword swings. "Then he wanders off into the woods, leaving the rest of us to follow." Standing up, Tidus paced back and forth. Every once in awhile he would make a drastic gesture to visually recreate the battle with the Spherimorph. "I tell you, I got hit with lightning more during that battle than the whole trek across the Thunder Plains."

"But you eventually defeated it, correct?" Braska pointed out. He had been listening intently to the young man and the retelling of Yuna's pilgrimage. Auron had given only the necessary details of the journey, but Braska wanted more. He wanted to know the specifics of his daughter's battle against Yevon and its politics. Luckily for Braska, Tidus was more than willing to share.

"Well, yeah," Tidus agreed.

"Then you became stronger. That's all that matters." Jecht crosses his arms, eyeing his son closely.

Tidus groaned, "I think you're missing the point. We got stronger through a lot of stuff, but it would have been better if Auron over there could have told us everything he knew before dragging us into it."

Braska and Jecht glanced at Auron who had been relatively quiet throughout the whole story. Auron repositioned his glasses and smirked.

"Funny how you can remember every imperfect thing I did when you fail to tell your father about the laughing party between you and Yuna," Auron returned, eye gleaming.

"Laughing party?" Braska repeated and turned back to Tidus, who was now beet-red in the face.

"It wasn't anything big," Tidus said defensively.

The legendary guardian quickly corrected Tidus. "You both sounded crazy. If I remember correctly, our party poked fun at you two for that incident more often than I ever got rebuked."

"Please. Like anyone wanted to rebuke you! You'd just shoot us some kind of sarcastic remark and do what you wanted anyway!"

"Now, that sounds like the Auron I know!" Jecht laughed and slapped Auron on his shoulder. "Putting the kids in their places, I like it."

"So what was this 'laughing party'?" Braska pressed.

Auron beat Tidus to the answer. "Tidus and your daughter had a fit of fake, forced laughter and then broke down in giggles. Course, this was right after Yuna had been captured by Al Bhed and I joined the party. I was beginning to regret my decision . . . who laughs after something like that?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Annoyance hung on every one of Tidus' words, but he couldn't break through the belly laughter of his father or the more subtle, yet strong laughing of Braska. How was he supposed to explain if they wouldn't listen!?

Stealing a line from Jecht, Auron told Tidus, "You can't beat me, kid."

"Ugh, you too?" He hung his head and frowned. "This whole eternity thing is really going to suck with all you old guys."

* * *

Poor Tidus, but points to Auron for putting him in his place. I know I said I was probably going to update this weekly, but this one was ready to go so I figured 'What the hey'. And I realize that the first chapter was kinda redundant considering it was basically the last scene in the game. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Fight**

* * *

"Pick up your sword." Jecht's deep voice shocked Tidus out of his current musings. Pyreflies danced around Jecht's hand, forming a broad, dark sword. He took a few more steps and then spun around demanding, "Well, don't just stand there, get up!"

Startled, Tidus clumsily got to his feet. He could have sworn he had left Brotherhood behind in Spira, but the blue, bubbly sword formed quickly in his right hand. Light as always, Tidus gave it a test swing and then stared wide-eyed at his father.

Answering the unasked question, Jecht said, "I want to see how much you've learned."

Tidus almost remarked that Jecht already knew exactly what he could do. During the last fight Tidus didn't hold back. There had been a lot on the line after all. But humoring his father, the blonde lowered himself into his fighting position and waited for Jecht to do the same.

A one on one match was not anything new to father or son. They had competed against each other before. At least, Tidus saw it that way. When Jecht had his wife's attention, Tidus would whine to get her away from his father. Blitzball was just another version of their constant battle.

"_But a sword fight is different,"_ Tidus reminded himself. He had never observed his father's swordsmanship, but it must be quite good if just he and Auron protected Braska. Gripping his weapon tighter, Tidus sucked in a breath and watched his father.

Jecht cracked his neck once, twice. Casually he spread his feet but refrained from taking a specific fighting pose. "Whenever you're ready." A nod was Tidus' only response.

Tidus wasn't sure how fast his father was; Jecht had always shown more brawn than speed. Jecht's gait was steady and strong, not swift and light. Even in his blitz games, he would swim slower than usual just so he could show off his strength in a tackling match against as many players as possible. Shifting slightly, Tidus recalled those matches and realized his father was probably just as fast, if not faster than himself.

He would have to be careful.

After taking one last breath and gripping the hilt tighter, Tidus launched his attack. Swinging the sword high, he targeted Jecht's shoulder. The block was quick and the retaliation strike was quicker. Tidus jumped back, a tad surprised but not overwhelmed.

A trademark smirk tugged at Jecht's lips. Without warning, he leapt forward, broad sword held high. It fell heavily, narrowly missing Tidus' head. As Jecht raised his arm again, Tidus charged forward with a quick slash and just as quick, jumped away, putting space between the two opponents.

A cloud of pyreflies flew to the endless sky. Once they cleared, Tidus launched another attack, hoping to take an advantage, if only a small one. Jecht was ready however, and the two swords met in a clash. The warriors' eyes glistened in the heat of battle, small smiles were shared and then they broke apart.

It was merely the beginning of a new battle in their long, continuing war.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	4. The Gratitude

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Gratitude **

* * *

Time was in bountiful supply on the Farplane. Tidus spent countless hours (days?) staring over the dreamy landscape, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time.

It was here Braska found the young man. After a few moments of silence, the High Summoner asked, "How are you?"

Taken back by the simple question, Tidus' mouth fell open. Braska and Tidus had been nothing but acquaintances to one another. Sure, Tidus traveled around with Braska's daughter, but the two never really had a relationship beyond their shared friends.

Realizing he needed to respond, Tidus quickly regained his composure and met Braska's calm, smiling face. If it had been anyone else, Tidus would have lied. To anyone but Braska, the teenager would have responded with 'I've never been better.' But he couldn't bring himself to lie to Braska, whose question was so genuine; Tidus knew he had to return the favor.

Dipping his head, the answer finally came, "I've been better." Pausing, Tidus corrected, "Much better."

A small sigh escaped Braska's lips. "It's a hard thing to die so young."

"Tell me about it," Tidus whispered. How long had it been since the final battle? How long had Tidus lived in this afterlife? All the memories he had been trying to tuck away suddenly rushed through his inner eye.

_The thrill of Blitzball in Zanarkand and the roar of the crowd echoed in his ears. _

_Small snippets of his father and mother played out before Tidus._

_His fearful first fight with Sin and coming to Spira flashed quickly._

_Memories of the pilgrimage and his new friends appeared._

_And last came the most painful thoughts of finding out that his father was Sin, discovering his true essence—a dream, and losing Yuna._

Without warning a tear formed and leaked from Tidus' left eye. He quickly rubbed it away, furious with himself for crying in front of Braska. But when he glanced back at the High Summoner, Tidus was shocked to see tears brimming over the edges of the older man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I came here to thank you," Braska said calmly.

"Wha-what for?" Tidus managed to say.

Another silence fell between the two as Braska's eyes focused only on the horizon. It was some time before the words came slowly from his mouth. "Even as a young child I knew I wanted to be a summoner. The risks meant nothing; I had given my whole life to protecting Spira." Here he paused to collect his thoughts for a moment. Frowning ever-so slightly, Braska continued, "Yet, it came with a price. My own daughter wanted to follow in my footsteps."

Tidus listened intently even though he couldn't make himself meet Braska's eyes. Yuna, Braska wanted to talk about Yuna. A sudden way of nervousness washed over the blonde. What did Braska want to know? Shaking his head, Tidus turned to hear the rest of what Braska had to say.

"While it made me proud to know Yuna wanted to follow me, at the same time, it made my heart ache. We both know summoners' fates," he indicated Tidus and himself with a wave of his hand. Tidus nodded. Bluntly, Braska declared, "No father wishes that upon his child. I had hoped she would have given up the idea, but obviously, her mind and heart were set."

Braska passed his hand over his eyes and another quiet fell between them. Muffled slightly from his hand, Braska continued, "I wanted Yuna to grow up, have a family of her own in a peaceful time. I had thought that dream would be impossible, but, you, you saved her." His calm eyes met Tidus' for the first time in minutes. "I just wanted to thank you for giving my daughter the opportunity to live."

Unexpected tears choked Tidus, forcing him to only nod in response. A deep pain sprung up, one Tidus thought he had pushed away. Yuna, he had given Yuna the chance to live through his persistence to find a way to save Spira without death to the summoner.

Braska's hand found Tidus' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The High Summoner couldn't thank this boy enough, especially when what Tidus had done, cost the young guardian his own life.

* * *

Not sure how this one turned out. It took a little longer than the pervious ones. Braska is hard to write.

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	5. The Aging

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Aging**

* * *

"It's been ten years, can you believe it?" Braska met Auron's and then Jecht's eyes. The three men had been enjoying the peace of the Farplane and each other's company when the realization washed over the High Summoner. A whole decade had passed since the three of them had brought in the Calm.

"Ten years." Jecht's hands fell to his knees and then he let out a low whistle. "Makes me feel old."

"You feel old?" Braska chuckled. "You haven't aged one bit," he pointed out and then glanced at Auron. "Right, Auron?"

"Right." Auron raised one eyebrow and glared at the Blitzball player. "No complaining, Jecht."

"I shouldn't complain? I was the one terrorizing Spira for ten years!" Jecht responded and then jabbed a finger at Auron. "At least you got to walk around as a hero. People hated me. And," he gestured at Braska, "He was dead!"

"I was dead," Auron reminded him forcefully.

"Oh. Right."

Pyreflies filled the sky during the silenced that followed.

"Isn't it ironic that Jecht was alive and didn't age, while Auron was dead and did?" Braska put a hand to his chin in thought. "One of Spira's mysteries."

Auron pushed his glasses further up his nose. Frowning, he said, "Ironic indeed."

"Wait, wait," Jecht demanded, throwing up his hands. "Auron, are you upset?"

"No."

"I think he's upset," Jecht contradicted and turned to Braska. "What do you think?"

"Auron's leaving," Braska raised an arm and pointed. Together the High Summoner and blitzer watched the guardian walk away into the field of pyreflies.

"Oh, he's upset." Jecht put his hands to his hips.

Braska sighed, then whispered, "And rightfully so."

* * *

Slightly humorous, yet serious at the same time. Once again, Braska was hard to write, so I hope he came off as believable. Anyway, I liked this one. It's shorter and leaves a few things unanswered for later…I'll tackle Auron's situation in a future chapter.

I just want to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts. I'm glad people are enjoying this fic.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	6. The Lights

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Lights**

* * *

Tidus didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier, but now, surrounded by the blinding neon lights, it didn't seem to matter. He was here, in Zanarkand, _his_ Zanarkand.

All it took was a little bit of thinking and wishing about the glorious city with its towering buildings and endless streets until it appeared right under his feet. Shops sprung up from his memories before his eyes. The never-ending stampede of feet echoed in Tidus' ears; it was like hearing a favorite song after years of deafness.

Unable to close his eyes, Tidus walked up and down every alley he came upon. He passed old hangouts and walls covered in advertisements for Blitzball tournaments. Everything was just as he remembered it, the cracks in the pavement, the vender who wore the bizarre hat, the feeling of the smooth, steel walls under his fingers.

Streetlights chased away the dark of night. Flashes of green and yellow popped in Tidus' eyes. There was no time for rest in the city that never slept.

Sudden laughter rumbled through Tidus has he sprinted forward, dodging, zigzagging around people, just like he used to. His wild running left him breathless, yet he didn't slow his pace. Tidus couldn't stop. Wide-eyed he ran through the roads under the streetlights, sucking it all in like his life depended on it.

He passed department stores, repair shops and clubs. Dance music could be heard behind the closed doors. People chatted and bought new items. Hovercrafts zoomed above, horns beeped—the city was loud, alive. Tidus continued his run through Zanarkand, loving every second of the crowded streets, bright lights and massive buildings.

Only when he came to the front entrance of the stadium did his legs hesitate. The stone statues seemed to welcome him back, welcome him home. Their grey eyes watched silently as Tidus climbed the stairs he had long since memorized. Thousands of seats sat empty and left Tidus breathless. This was not the Luca stadium. No, the two stadiums could not be compared; Zanarkand's stadium was something of legend.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tidus attempted to slow the loud beating of his heart. Unable to hold himself back longer, the Blitzer dived into the cool pool of water. As the water slid over Tidus' tanned skin, a deep ache inside his heart was healed.

Swimming carefully so he didn't create too many waves, Tidus gazed at the empty seats through the blurry water. The lights from the scoreboard glimmered in the water, bringing back memories of close matches, timeless goals, and unforgettable victories.

This was home.

Tidus smiled then, the situation finally sinking in. He finally made it back to Zanarkand, _his_ Zanarkand. After months of journeying and wondering if he'd ever get back, Tidus had made it home. He pushed the ideas of the Fayths and Farplane away, far into the depths of his head. Right now it didn't matter that this was all a dream because for him, this had been and always will be his reality.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated! Come on, feed the muse. If you have an opinion, let me know!-randomcat23


	7. The Family

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Family**

* * *

It was actually surreal seeing his parents together again. Like a memory straight from his head, Tidus watched his father and mother walk quietly together, talking softly with small smiles on their faces. Surprisingly, after all those years, the scene before him comforted the teenager.

After over a decade apart, his parents were the same couple they had always been. When together, there was nobody else but themselves. When his father talked, no other voice could be heard by his mother; she was completely absorbed in his presence. Jecht, on the other hand, was simply himself around his wife; he didn't need to prove anything to her, or put up a front. At least, not these days, anyway.

Tidus sometimes wondered how much his mother knew about their existence, the fact that they were dreams. Did his father ever explain to her his disappearance?

Regardless, at least his parents' feelings for one another hadn't changed.

One thing had changed, however: The way his parents treated him while they were together. Tidus was no longer ignored, nor was he some third wheel. He was a welcome addition to their conversation these days.

Tidus looked at his father and mother, as Jecht threw his head back in laughter. Turning his shaggy head slightly, Jecht caught sight of his son and grinned. With a wave of his hand, Jecht beckoned Tidus over to join them. His mother called for him as well.

Smiling, Tidus jogged over to see them and was immediately caught in hugs. It may have taken the parents and son years, but they were finally a family.

* * *

I'm thinking there will be maybe three more chapters after this one.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	8. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Truth**

* * *

After all that has happened, Tidus knew he was finally content. He was far from perfect, (With all the losses, how could he ever be close to perfect?) but he could carry on in this afterlife. After all, his father and he had come to some sort of an understanding; each day their relationship grew stronger. And, their family was finally that, a family.

Tidus wasn't the only one who had come to terms with the Farplane. Everyone seemed to be overjoyed with the fact that Sin was not just beaten, but truly dead. Jecht had gained what was most important to him—his wife, son and Zanarkand. Braska had long ago accepted his death, but the fact that his daughter lived on seemed to give him yet another reason to smile.

The only person who hadn't changed in attitude was Auron.

The legendary guardian was often off on his own, deep in thought. Tidus thought that Auron carried a sad air about him; whether the older man had always had that disposition or if Tidus had just finally noticed, the young blizter wasn't sure. Regardless, Auron was the only one who seemed uncomfortable in the afterlife.

Curiosity and compassion drove Tidus to find out what exactly bothered the older man. After all, Auron had been his mentor all those years Jecht had been missing and through the journey in Spira. He was never much of a father figure, but Tidus looked up to him all the same. The silent guardian had always helped Tidus, pushed the young man in the right direction no matter how much Tidus complained.

And now, Tidus planned on returning the favor by prodding the very same man who never wanted to talk about himself.

Tidus found Auron among the images of the rolling hills in the Calm Lands, with the towering mountains in the distance. The two guardians were high on a plateau, overlooking the breathtaking plains that went on until the horizon. Unable to talk while taking the view in, Tidus silently approached Auron who gave only a slight nod in greeting.

Knowing he would have to be the one to talk first, Tidus took this quiet time to collect his thoughts. In order to get Auron to say what was bothering him Tidus would have to tread carefully. Otherwise, Auron would clam up and walk away, destroying the view and the lost chance to solve a problem.

The blonde quickly summarized everything he knew about Auron's past. The warrior had been killed during his first fight with Sin. Clinging to promises he made, Auron avoided the Farplane so he could complete his task. Since he was dead, he could easily pass between Spira and the Fayth's dream world; by doing so, Auron looked after both Yuna and Tidus.

At last, after accomplishing the second and final defeat of Sin, Auron finally let his fate be, and faded into the Farplane.

Tidus knew all this. But he also knew somewhere along the line, he was missing part of the tale. And now with his facts straight, Tidus turned to Auron and began his attempt at discovering what was wrong.

Calmly, Tidus sat down and folded his legs into a comfortable position. "Jecht actually beat me last time we fought."

"'Actually'?" Without so much as a smile, Auron placed mocking laughter into the word.

Tidus huffed, "For your information, we've tied quite a few times!"

"I imagine your father didn't want to crush you," Auron stated.

"Whatever," Tidus moaned, but inwardly was pleased that the conversation was flowing well. Hopefully Auron couldn't sense Tidus' nervousness. "You know, it's almost weird seeing my father all the time," the blonde admitted. "But I guess this whole eternity thing would really be awkward if we hadn't patched something up."

A nod was the only response.

Trying again, Tidus added, "I guess I'm okay with it." He glanced up at Auron, who was completely focused on the distant plains. "You know, with the Farplane."

"You were never good at being subtle," Auron said blandly and Tidus cursed. "What do you want?"

And if Tidus didn't know better, he would say there was a distinct sound of pain in the question; never mind that the image of the Calm Lands and horizon flickered for a second and a few pyreflies danced into the sky. The young guardian almost regretted coming then. However, there was no going back now.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and slowly looked up at Auron. "I was just wondering what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Well, that's a lie."

"It's not."

Tidus groaned. He should have known this was going to be difficult. If Auron was going to beat around the bush, then Tidus was going to get straight to the point. At least Auron hadn't walked away . . . yet. Gulping, Tidus tried again.

"Are you okay, Auron?"

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me!" Tidus exclaimed, frustrated. He clamored to his feet and stared at Auron intently. "Why won't you tell me why you hate the Farplane?"

There was a long silence as Auron steadily met Tidus' eyes. Without looking away, the older man answered, "You didn't ask that the first time." Tidus blinked slowly. Auron clarified, "If you're going to ask a question, ask it plainly, not hidden behind meaningless small talk."

It was then Tidus realized Auron wasn't going to run away; he wasn't going to leave without answering. Maybe he had been waiting for someone to ask, to prod him for the answer.

Sucking in a breath, Tidus stated, "Auron, you've been avoiding us. And I want to know why." There, he said it, and a small weight was lifted off his chest.

There was no reply right away, but Tidus could tell Auron was formulating one by the slight twitching of Auron's cheek. The legendary guardian was still caught half-way between wanting to answer and wanting to keep quiet. When Auron finally broke the silence, Tidus had already stopped counting the minutes of silence.

"Promises are sometimes harder to keep than initially thought."

"Meaning?" Tidus prodded, nerves causing him to sweat.

"I didn't give it a second thought, promising both Braska and Jecht to look over Yuna and you." The words kept flowing. "My resolve was solid in that promise at the beginning. Little did I know, the pull of the Farplane on my soul would be so strong."

"Auron--,"

"I felt like a dog on a leash, constantly being tugged toward my proper place. But I resisted it; I pulled back and continued the Pilgrimage. And when I finally let go, when I finally let the leash tug me home, I thought I would find peace."

Tidus stared agape at his mentor. Words wouldn't form in his mouth, and he was only thankful that Auron continued, lest they fall into another awkward silence.

"But I'm not free. Although I've come to where I belong, I'm still on a leash. I will never leave this place," Auron sighed, finished with his explanation. He did not turn to Tidus for a response, but he did not dismiss the younger man.

Auron's life had ended much too early, Tidus concluded. And it struck true. Auron had done his part as a guardian; Braska beat Sin. Yet, even in death, Auron could not have rest for his work; he had to walk and cross the fine line between Reality and Dreams. The legendary guardian didn't seem resentful for keeping his promise, only sad. Sad because his life ended too early. Sad because nobody ever controlled him, yet in the end, death controlled everyone.

In fear of saying something inappropriate, Tidus kept his mouth shut. But instead of backing away, he remained by Auron's side, hoping to provide some sort of support, no matter how small. The two guardians remained in the pyrefly image of the Calm Lands until the sun sunk behind the horizon and the sky turned blacker than shadows.

* * *

First off: Sorry, sorry for the wait! This one, well, it was just tricky.

Second off: Auron, with his "I don't talk about myself" attitude, was the biggest problem in this chapter. That said, I hope he was in-character, and if not, please tell me so. I tried not to give too much detail, because I doubt Auron would ever admit everything he felt. But I hope it was enough.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	9. The Drink

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Drink**

* * *

"Man, I could really go for a drink right now," Jecht groaned as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I've been craving one—,"

"I thought you gave up drinking!" Tidus exclaimed, immediately on his feet. His blue eyes pierced Jecht's quickly. "Don't tell me that was a lie!"

"It wasn't," the father grumbled. "I gave up _drinking_, not drinking."

Tidus gave a confused squawk.

Jecht elaborated, "I gave up getting drunk, not drinking." He emphasized the last word with a wave of his hand. "I'm parched." Ignoring his son's glare, Jecht called to Auron, "Hey, Auron, give me some of whatever's in that jug of yours!"

"No." The denial was quick, and Auron returned to his quiet conversation with Braska even faster.

Rolling his eyes, Jecht stood up and walked over to his fellow guardian, snatching the grey jug from Auron's hip. "Stingy as always," Jecht scolded. Deft fingers unscrewed the cap swiftly and brought the container to his lips.

Auron merely smirked as Jecht continued to tip the jug and his body back further and further in an attempt to drink even a drip. The blitzer finally gave up with an annoyed yell.

"It's empty!"

Auron blinked. "I could have told you that."

"Where did it all go?"

"A couple of Banishing Blades and Tornadoes," Auron answered off-handedly. "I ran out during the last battle."

"The last battle?" Jecht repeated, frowning.

Auron nodded.

Tidus piped in, "So, basically, Dad, it's your fault Auron has no grog left." The blonde broke into a fit of laughter and was quickly joined by Braska. Auron simply gave a small crooked grin.

Jecht could only stand there fuming and be comforted by his wife.

* * *

What's this? It's a small apology-gift for posting the last chapter so late. Thought we might need a bit of humor after all the drama.

As for Tidus "squawking," there is definitely at least once in the game where he gets all confused and ends up sounding like a bird. I'm not making this up, I swear.

And if I confused anyone (I apologize), but this whole idea came from Auron's Overdrives. If you've never seen the last two…look up a video.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	10. The Love

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Love**

* * *

Jecht knew he was a failure as a father long before he was pulled into Spira. He knew that. But he always wrote it off as something that would eventually fix itself, or blamed it on his poor communication skills. Besides, there was Blitzball to be played and attention to be won. There would be plenty of time for family bonding once he retired.

"_One day, I'll make it up to the kid. One day, I'll learn."_

Tidus grew up wishing he hated his father. Tidus hated his father's arrogance and brashness. He hated the drunken rages and the way Jecht dominated Blitzball. But Tidus didn't hate his father; he loved him. Only, Tidus could never say that out loud, instead he chose to hide behind fake hate. He figured there would be plenty of time to be truthful once he grew up.

"_One day, I'll tell him off. One day, I'll show him."_

For years the father wished he could show his love and the son wished he didn't love the older man. The only thing they shared was the promise of time; there would be time to fix these things, there would always be time.

Then, fate intervened and disrupted their plans. There would be no time for anything.

Jecht was gone, spirited away to Spira.

Tidus was left in Zanarkand with a broken heart he didn't understand.

* * *

The Blitzball stadium was covered in bright lights, as always. Roaring cheers echoed as fans clapped and yelled for their favorite team. A few watchers had their attention diverted; they stared wide-eyed at the man walking toward the Abe's locker room—it could only be Jecht. Others called out to the famous blitzer, asking him why he wasn't in the game showing up the rookies.

Jecht replied with a wave of his hand and a few cocky comments, just to satisfy the demands. And even though he refused to sigh autographs, the fans went away with smiles on their faces; it wasn't everyday they met the best athlete in Zanarkand.

Somewhat reluctantly, Jecht continued his trek to the locker room. He wasn't used to passing up attention from fans. Long ago, he perfected autographs and the confidence that pleased the fans. It had become second nature. But, these days the glory and attention didn't feed his ego like it used too.

Instead of dwelling on the changes in his feelings, Jecht shook his head and leaned against the door to the locker room. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to appear nonchalant.

The game would be over in just a few minutes.

* * *

The Zanarkand Abes hollered cheers and clapped each other on the back. Victory was theirs. For the fifth year running, they were the city champions. But when they pranced down the hall to the locker room, another exciting surprise awaited them.

Most of the young men stopped in their tracks, realizing their idol was perched against the wall of their locker room. One teammate let out a yell, unable to contain his excitement. Smiles spread quickly as Jecht nodded to the young men and congratulated them on the win. But when Jecht mentioned he needed to have a word with their captain, Tidus, the players quickly shuffled into the room. Soft whispers spread through a group of older players and a few looked back at their blonde teammate.

But Tidus just shrugged, waving them inside with a quick grin. As soon as the door shut, the smile faded and was replaced with a confused glance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man congratulate his son on a victory?"

Tidus snorted, "You never go to any games except your own."

Brushing off the fact, Jecht made a request, "Follow me." As he passed Tidus and headed back toward the stadium, Jecht heard a sigh and the movement of feet. Even after all this time, Tidus still listened to his father.

The pair walked back into the stadium, now empty of fans. Tidus followed his father up three flights of stairs and sat one seat apart from the older blitzer when Jecht finally settled down. Without a word, Jecht lifted his feet to rest on the seat in front of him as he looked over the water pool. Tidus copied the relaxed gesture but continued wondering what his father was doing.

"In the first half," Jecht began abruptly and pointed to the nearest goal, "your last shot was weak. You rushed the positioning of your hips."

"There was only three seconds left. I didn't have time."

"There's always time," Jecht contradicted, shooting his son an insistent glare.

The urgency in his father's tone caught Tidus' attention. What did his old man really want? Surely, Jecht could have criticized his playing in the locker room. Why did he lead the young blitzer back to the stadium?

"What do you want, old man?"

Shocked by the old nickname, Jecht blinked slowly and then grinned. Before Tidus could ask what was so amusing, laughter burst from the older man. Jecht's bellowing laugh echoed across the empty stadium causing Tidus to flinch and stare incredulously at his father.

After a few moments, the laughter was reduced to chuckles and then finally to a smirk. Jecht focused on the water pool as he said, "Sorry, I just realized I brought you here to say something important and all I've done is fallen back into my old habits."

Confused, Tidus asked hesitantly, "Well, what do you have to say?"

With a strained grin, Jecht said, "You see, that's the problem. I want to say it, but I can't."

"I'm all ears, say it," the son insisted.

Jecht rubbed a hand over his mouth, staring at his son beneath shaggy bangs. No words were said. Eventually, Tidus raised an eyebrow, completely confused. But Jecht just kept staring, trying to form words.

After a long time, Jecht closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Stand up."

Quickly, the teen stood and watched his father raise from his seat. Without warning, Jecht embraced Tidus in a hug. Shocked, Tidus couldn't return the gesture and only thought about how tight his father's grip was. And just as fast as it had happened, it was over and Jecht was standing with his back facing Tidus.

"There, I said it."

"Huh?"

The older blitzer turned around and waved between the two of them. "I said what I had to say!"

"You hugged me."

"Yeah, well, yeah." Embarrassed, Jecht exclaimed, "You can go back to your team now!" He attempted to shove his son out of the row of seats, but Tidus stood firm, his previously confused look replaced with a contemplative glance. Jecht let out a flustered sigh, "What do you want?"

Shaking his head slowly, Tidus answered, "Nothing." And taking a few steps, Tidus returned the previous embrace by giving another. "Thanks, Dad."

Surprised, Jecht hesitantly wrapped his arms around his son, ignoring the few tears that escaped from his eyes.

The father and son finally had all the time they needed.

* * *

First off, I apologize for the extremely late update. Without going into details, let's just say I've been swamped.

One more chapter to go!

Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	11. The Future

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy X belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Future**

* * *

Tidus couldn't lie to himself anymore.

The pyreflies no longer held his attention with their eerie beauty; their spiraling dances only resurrected memories of the pilgrimage and of Yuna. His relationship with his father seemed fixed now. There was no dull ache when Tidus saw Jecht, only understanding and love. What had once been his biggest scar was completely healed. There was nothing left to do in the Farplane.

He wanted to live.

But what good was a plea of the fayth's dream? He knew this was where he belonged and the fayth had been gracious enough to give him this afterlife. Dreams were supposed to fade, yet because of his role in defeating Sin and allowing the fayth to rest, Tidus remained.

The blitzer understood this. However, that didn't stop the twitching need to _do_ something, to _be_ somewhere else. Maybe it was just his young blood, but Tidus could no longer spend his eternity quietly watching the pyreflies twirl through the never-ending sky.

He wanted to live.

Thoughts of Yuna consumed him. Her smile, her mixed-matched eyes and the way they glimmered on the night in Macalania, all memories of the summoner filtered through Tidus's mind. It was with these thoughts that his heart ached.

And when he wasn't missing Yuna, Tidus daydreamed of his other friends that he lost, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and even Kimarhi. Their travels together bond them tight. And the more Tidus thought about it, the more it became clear.

He wanted to live.

While mulling over these thoughts, Tidus was soon joined by Jecht, Auron, and Braska. The young man felt their presence rather than heard it; people seemed to just appear around the Farplane. Nobody ever really 'walked' anywhere.

"What's eating you, kid?" Jecht's voice still held the laughter of a passing joke, but a flicker of concern broke through. "You're quiet."

Startled out of his thoughts, Tidus replied quickly, "Nothing."

Jecht frowned, all joking gone from his face. Auron and Braska remained silent for the moment as well. When Tidus didn't give a better answer, Jecht demanded, "Tidus, what's wrong?"

When was the last time his father had ever called him by name? Tidus couldn't remember. He wasn't even sure if Jecht had ever said his name. The shock of hearing it was quickly replaced by the realization that his father was extremely serious. Tidus hung his head, now unwilling to share his desire to live. Who was he to talk about that with the three men in front of him? They had all made sacrifices and deserved to have their lives back.

Jecht grew impatient. "Spit it out, kid." His arms crossed over his chest in wait.

Disgusted with himself for admitting this problem, Tidus latched his eyes onto the ground and whispered, "I want to live."

Pyreflies surrounded the four men while Tidus' words hung in the air. Their pink and yellow tails shimmered in the eternal light of the Farplane. They made the only movements, ever flying toward and around the sky.

After a long while, Jecht's arms fell to his sides and his face softened. He lowered himself to the ground and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. And with unrestricted understanding, the father said, "Of course you do."

"But so does everyone else," Auron added, his steady gaze on the teenager. "Remember that when you go back."

Tidus' head snapped up, his mind racing. What did Auron just say? It was bad joke, right? The shocked look on Tidus' face cracked a smile on Braska's.

"You—and my daughter," he added with another gleaming grin, "have been given a second chance."

Tidus was on his feet now, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You're joking." All three men stared back at the teenager with sincere smiles. "You have to be joking," Tidus repeated but began to laugh. It couldn't be true! But he needed to know, so he asked, "Why?"

Auron scoffed, "Spira is a world where the dead go on living and dreams can breathe. When will you learn to expect the unexpected?"

Braska clarified, "It seems the fayth have," he paused there, carefully picking words, "reconsidered your existence."

"How?" Tidus' voice now shook, even as his father clamped a strong hand on his shoulder.

"It's up to Yuna now," Jecht said. "But she's well on her way."

"Yuna." The ache returned, but this time with a small amount of hope. He glanced at Auron and Braska once more, looking for any signs of pranks. There were none.

Jecht grinned, "She loves you, kid. Don't screw it up."

"Like you're one to talk!" Tidus retorted and laughter erupted from him. The details didn't seem to matter anymore, he was going back. Tidus wasn't sure when or exactly how, but he would press Yuna for details later. Suddenly, the surrounding pyreflies seemed beautiful and the future endless.

He was going back to Spira; it seems eternity could wait, just a little longer.

* * *

And, done! I tried to set this up for Final Fantasy X-2. Hopefully that worked out well.

Anyway, I just want to thank everyone for all their support. Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
